mighty_magiswords_gtfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Timeline
Here are the serveral alternate timelines that appear in the Angry German Kid series, first beginning in The Angry German Kid Show. Leopold Red Timeline / Unaltered Present Timeline August 19, 2016 * Error!Hoppus taking over Leopold's body. * Jake Randolf and Harold Slikk moving on. * Hoppus got stabbed by Leopold Red (Error!Hoppus) * John and Robo got killed by Leopold Red. 2020 * 40T10 takes the time machine back to August 19, 2016 to stop Error!Hoppus from taking over Leopold's body and send into the other timeline. 2021 * Error!Hoppus send Leopold Red to the main timeline (which is altered) to destroy Leopold, Hoppus, Prohyas, Vambre, Jake and Witchy Simone. AGKandRockman2001's Timeline Creation of the world * TBA Sonic Universe * Corrumpi enters Mobius and steals Sonic's body, becoming Sonic.EXE. * Sonic.EXE lures Miles "Tails" Prower to Green Hill Zone and kills him in Angel Island. * Amadeus and Rosemary Prower return to Mobius and discover their son had become a monster. * Knuckles the Echidna enters Scrap Brain Zone and faces Sonic.EXE. * Doctor Eggman flees to a haunted mansion after Sonic.EXE and his servants entered Titanic Monarch, but was later killed by the Corruption Demon. * Amy Rose was taken on a date with Senpai, until Sonic.EXE revealed himself and told her she is a puppet to the human race. * After Cream the Rabbit encounters her demonized friends, she is taken to Toy Kingdom and loses a race against Sonic the Werehog. * Sally Acorn and the Freedom Fighters witness Nicole being the victim of a ritual and Corrumpi torments Sally using his new powers. * Sonic.EXE absorbs the powers within the Chaos Emeralds, and takes over Mobius. TwoKinds Universe * Trace Legacy suffers from nightmares where the Glitch Demon has caused a massacre. * TBA The Testament of Sister New Devil Universe * Sonic.EXE earns Mio Naruse and performs a ritual on her, ending up possessing her. * TBA Yandere Simulator Universe * After a demonic ritual, Sonic.EXE has been unleashed and infects Ayano Aishi * TBA The Rocky Gang Origins * Fabrice brutally beats Zoey the Doxen up and gets sent to Hurricane, Utah, where he meets some new friends. * TBA * After being sent to jail, Hoppus found the Phantom Ruby in his prison cell and disappeared, only to arrive in the human world *TBA High School DXD Universe/Angry German Kid series * TBA Bad Future * TBA Good Future * TBA The Angry German Kid Show Alternative Timeline The Angry German Kid Christmas (2017 comic series) December 24, 2017 *Hoppus find out he's still in Santa's naughty list because of what happened on the 5-minutes short and the Season 1a episodes of Mighty Magiswords. (except for the third one which is different to the original) *Hoppus finding the way to being nice. *Milo Prower helps Hoppus how to being nice. *Hoppus give the gifts to Milo and the Missing Children. December 25, 2017 *Hoppus has received gifts. The Exetior Slikk Trilogy TBA SlendyBob Takes Over the Magisword Universe Timeline Spongebob Universe * SpongeBob gets fired by Mister Krabs and becomes depressed. * Corrumpi arrives and gives SpongeBob a copy of Doom. * SpongeBob becomes insane and kills Sandy, Squidward and Patrick. * SpongeBob become evil and kills Mister Krabs. * SlendyBob enters a parallel universe and takes over SpongeBob's mind. * SlendyBob starts killing everyone in Bikini Bottom. * TBA Mighty Magiswords Universe * Corrumpi possesses SpongeBob once again. * SlendyBob tries to kill Hoppus but gets defeated by Noville and Danelda. * Raynare kills Casper, who later becomes a Fallen Rabbit by Corrumpi. * Casper tries to kill his uncle, but gets attacked by Radicles. * Witchy Simone gets attacked by Casper, but survives. * Norman Warrior becomes the victim of a curse. * The Warriors for Hire discover SlendyBob's lair, and witness a demonization ritual with the Cursed Garlic Magisword. * Casper was about to finish Hoppus, but strangely gets deleted. * Elizabeth breaks free and escapes SlendyBob's lair. * TBA Third Universe * Corrumpi turns into a clone of Sonic called Sark. * TBA Universe Mayhem * TBA Category:The Angry German Kid Show NEXT Category:Timelines